Project Summary - Research Education Component The overwhelming burden of suffering, disability, and years of life lost due to Alzheimers disease (AD) and related conditions represent a global crisis. Indeed, AD and related disorders (ADRD) constitute the second leading cause of years lived with disability (YLDs) in high income countries ? 8.33 million, nearly 1/10 of YTD from all causes. These facts inspire and drive research and foster creativity and innovation to prevent and cure AD, particularly among minority groups and especially Hispanics, that are disproportionally affected by it. Scholars from ethnic minority groups are underrepresented in scientific research, particularly in ADRD research focused on the causes and potential remedies of the unduly high impacts of AD on Hispanics. The primary goal of the proposed AD-Research Center for Minority Aging Research (AD-RCMAR) at the University of Texas Rio Grande Valley (UTRGV) is to identify, train and mentor a diverse group of outstanding men and women of underrepresented groups who will become leaders of scientific advances in social and behavioral research that is translatable to ameliorating impacts of AD and related disorders (ADRD), particularly in aging Hispanics and other minorities. To accomplish this goal, the Research Education Component (REC) of the AD- RCMAR at UTRGV will leverage the research expertise and resources of experienced, successful, interdisciplinary investigators and leaders in these fields to achieve the following specific aims: (1) support innovative, high-impact multidisciplinary pilot projects that lead to successful applications for extramural support by NIH of innovative research and further career development for scientists in minorities-focused ADRD research (e.g., R and K awards); (2) identify, engage, and provide high-quality training and individualized career development support to outstanding faculty of underrepresented minority groups who are focused on ADRD research and translation to improve minorities' health; (3) develop and train AD-RCMAR Scientists in research-specific skills and knowledge they will need to become independent researchers dedicated to AD in minority populations. To accomplish these goals, we have built a leadership team with extensive experience in research education, planning and evaluation of mentoring, and leadership of collaborative interdisciplinary research efforts aimed at improving minorities' and Hispanics' health in targeted geographic populations, and we have accounted for all needed administrative and logistic support. Trainees and mentees will engage in and benefit from a rich immersive experience in developing collaborative research addressing social and bio-behavioral ADRD contributors and impacts in the poverty-stricken, primarily Hispanic US-Mexico border region of the RGV. Their training and efforts will be aimed in part at building upon existing community healthcare and social support networks and resources that have extensive links to UTRGV and the leadership team of its AD-RCMAR. The proposed REC will provide an effective and cost-efficient structure for the UTRGV AD-RCMAR to attract and support a cross-institution education and research enterprise that will advance the goals reducing health disparities for ADRD.